In today's society, mobile computing devices are becoming increasingly more common. Many mobile computing devices (or simply, mobile devices), such as laptops, personal digital assistants, cellular phones, or the like, may be employed to obtain information from another computing device, such as a desktop computer, a server, or the like. For example, a user of the mobile device may seek to access a web page, a directory, or the like, from the other computing device.
Often during such communications, the other computing device may request registration of the mobile device and/or the user of the mobile device. The registration may be required to ensure that the user is permitted to access the information. The identification may also enable the other computing device to perform certain actions, or the like, for the mobile device. Registration may further enable tracking of activities, requests, or other behaviors associated with the user and/or the mobile device. Sometimes, such behaviors are used to influence how a web page is organized, what advertisements might be provided, or even how an organization might get paid. In some instances, registration enables the registrant to vote on actions. Thus, registration is an important aspect of online communications today.
However, there are many individuals that have created mechanisms that exploit simple registration designs to negatively influence actions, obtain improper access to information and content, take part in online pools, register for free merchandise, free accounts, or even provide spam. In response, more complex registration designs may be employed. However, registration designs are often created that may be too complex for some users, and worse yet, some mobile devices. If the registration designs are too complex, or can not be used on some mobile devices, there is a likelihood that users will simply not register. When this happens, there may be missed opportunities to learn more about the users, provide the users with valuable information, or enable the user to access desired information, merchandise, or the like. Therefore, it is with respect to these considerations and others that the present invention has been made.